


Secret of the Timeless Child

by Julia_Skysong



Series: Season 12 Finale AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: #Christmas Special, #Jack is back, #TW for war death and grief, #badass women, #basically all the women and gays, #but there is a semi-happy ending, #fixing Chibnall's script, #flirty Thirteen and Missy, #girl power, #lesbian space wives, #my girl needs a break, #paternoster gang cameo, #season 12 finale AU, #timeless child, F/F, Multi, Thirteenth Doctor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Skysong/pseuds/Julia_Skysong
Summary: To help Thirteen cope with the loss of her Fam, Jack and River Song help solve the mysery of the Timeless Child. But the truth takes them deep into a dark Time Lord conspiracy, with a new layer of cruelty never imagined. The Doctor must face her ghosts of the past, but can she be brave enough, and vulnerable enough, to uncover the truth?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song (Data Ghost)
Series: Season 12 Finale AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Secret of the Timeless Child

**Author's Note:**

> Well, several months later and I finally finished the sequel to Fading Stars. Didn't mean for it to take so long but you know how 2020 be. At least I finished it before Revolution of the Daleks. 
> 
> Couple of notes here: Thirteen's outfit was inspired by Rey's costume from Star Wars. I also took some creative license with Time Lord culture and lore. Don't @ me, at least its not as bad as Chibnall's mess. Finally, if you want some extra emotional punch, pull up There are Worse Games to Play/Deep in the Meadow from the Hunger Games, the one that's about 9 minutes long. I have a note in here about when to play it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…_

The Doctor forced open her heavy eyes, blinking away the drowsiness. An old grandfather clock came into focus across the room, steadily marking the terrible passage of time. Heavy oak shelves surrounded the circular little room, filled with books. A side table was also home to several empty bottles of wine. Slowly she pulled herself into an upright position, rubbing away the imprints the couch had left on her cheek as she tried to remember where she was and what happened. 

A dull, sad ache came first, filling every part of her before she could get her thoughts in order. And then it came back. Ryan, Yaz, and Graham. Gone forever, locked in another dimension. Rose had been there too. Beautiful, incredible Rose. She’d saved the universe again. But now she was gone, and the Doctor was left in the Library. Alone. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” River said cheerfully from the table. 

Not entirely alone then. 

“How long was I asleep?” Thirteen yawned mournfully. 

“Nearly 48 hours. But that’s to be expected after a week with no sleep.” 

“I’ve already been here a week?!?” 

“You’ve had lots of stories to tell me,” she said fondly, sitting on the couch next to her. “How do you feel?” 

“The pain’s more of a background noise now,” Thirteen said uncertainly. “It’s just empty.” 

“So are you ready for stage 3?” 

“Stage 3?” 

“We developed a system awhile back,” Jack said, entering triumphantly with a plate of small sandwiches, finger foods and cookies. “There are 3 stages of recovery for you after a loss. First comes the talking, so you can get it all out of your system. The second stage is a nap and/or some good food. Stage 3 is a project to get you going again.” 

“What is there to do?” Thirteen said flatly. “I’m not going to go out searching for a new companion.” 

“Of course not dear,” River said kindly. “That comes naturally. You’ll find someone eventually. But for now you can stay here with me. I’ve enjoyed having your company again. I was wondering if you’d be up for a little reading. I’ve been doing some research about that Timeless Child you kept mentioning…” 

The Doctor nodded painfully and leaned forward. “I suppose this is the best place to start. It should take some time to get through it all.” 

“Well…” River sighed, glancing at the four volumes on the table. “These were the only ones we found.” 

“That’s it? In a Library filled with every book ever written there are only four that mention a Timeless Child?” 

“Someone wants to keep this a secret,” River said solemnly. “And if it’s that bad, I figured it was worth looking into.” 

“Love a good conspiracy,” Jack said, rubbing his hands excitedly. “Nothing like uncovering a secret and taking down corruption.” 

Thirteen moved over to the table, brushing off a thick blue book with ancient crinkled pages. A golden Gallifreyan circle was embedded on the cover, one that she knew quite well. 

“Especially if that someone happens to be Rassilon,” she muttered, interest piqued. 

“My thoughts exactly,” River said. She picked up a thinner red book entitled Legends of Gallifrey. “We’d best start reading.” 

…

Thirteen stared at the whiteboard, hoping some answer would jump out at her from the fragments of information they had collected. But what little they had found was already so vague, even put together it made no sense. 

-The Remnants: read memories, extract fears and anxieties. “Outcast, abandoned and unknown.” Must be connected to the Doctor’s past. 

-The Science of Regeneration: “the most powerful regeneration known to Time Lords came from the being known only as the Timeless Child. Their identity kept secret so as not to bring further harm…”

-Legends of Gallifrey: “Not much is known about the Timeless Child, mentioned only in the deepest of alleys and the darkest of rooms in whispers and rumors of a tragic scandal. The Child is said to be the most powerful weapon of the Time Lords, though sources vary on the extent of its powers…” 

-Rassilon’s Biography: “despite our greatest efforts, some secrets remain buried with Rassilon. Top secret projects such as the Timeless Child, how he survived his many near-death encounters, and the creation of the transduction barrier will likely never be solved.” 

“You don’t think it’s me, do you?” Thirteen groaned in frustration. 

“Nonsense,” River said, pouring over the last book they had found. “If you were a powerful weapon the Time Lords would never have let you go. Or you would have found some other evidence.”

“I suppose that’s true. It’s gotta be someone I know from my past.” 

“Now this is interesting,” she said hopefully. “This book is all about the conspiracies surrounding Rassilon’s power. Well, technically the High Council in general but Rassilon comes up quite a lot. There’s a lot of evidence that he continually wiped the memories of those who disagreed with him to hide his corruption. The Timeless Child rumor is one of the anecdotes that they use to support the theory. There were guards stationed in the Time Vaults that would be suddenly released from duty with no memory of their time there. They had to get a different job and everything.”

“Seems about right,” the Doctor sighed, biting her lip. “Maybe I found out what he was doing, that’s why he took my memories too. He was clearly very thorough in covering his tracks if this is all that survived.” 

“You’ve been to the Time Vaults,” Jack said. “Are there any weapons that harnessed regeneration power? Or took them away?” 

“Not that I’m aware,” she said, frowning. 

River closed the book carefully. “Then I suppose there’s only one way to find out the truth. We need to find a way to get your memories back.” 

“Even if I had access to the Matrix it would just be an empty void…” She stopped suddenly, shaking her head. Don’t think about the Void. 

“What if we could access Rassilon’s memories?” River suggested. “Surely the Matrix would have something on the Timeless Child.” 

“Hang on, you want to go to Gallifrey?” 

“Well the alternative is asking Rassilon personally, and I don’t fancy a trip to the end of the universe,” Jack said. “Been there, done that, no thank you.” 

“It’s not my first pick for a vacation spot,” the Doctor admitted. She still looked worried. 

“What is it?” River asked. “Something wrong?” 

“It’s just…last time I went it had been burnt to the ground. On one hand I want it to still be standing, because I never want to see it like that again. But on the other…” 

“It will prove you really are in a different dimension,” River finished. “But as painful as this may be for you, that’s why you need to see it.” 

Thirteen nodded reluctantly. Satisfied, River moved to a computer console nestled in the bookshelves and input a code. A moment later, Anista appeared, bubbly and cheery as ever. 

“Hell-o gorgeous,” Jack said appreciatively. 

“Oh, don’t start!” Thirteen said. “Must you flirt with everyone?” 

Anista turned and spotted her. “Hi Doctor!” she said brightly. 

Thirteen smiled in spite of herself. “Hello Miss Anista. Good to see you again.” 

“I probably look better when I’m not a skeleton,” she beamed. 

“Hopefully the others are treating you better as well?” 

“Much, thank you. I guess death brings a new perspective to everyone. They’re all so wonderful.” 

“Not sure how anyone could be less than wonderful when you’re around.” 

“Thanks,” she said, biting back an embarrassed smile. 

“Anista,” River said fondly. “We need to take a little research trip. We shouldn’t be gone long, but keep an eye on the children for me.” 

“Not a problem. We’ve been working on a new simulator program that will turn us into mermaids so we can explore the ocean.” 

“On second thought, maybe we should stay here and find a way to get me into the computer?” Thirteen suggested. 

“I agree, that sounds a lot more fun,” Jack said, winking at Anista. 

“Actually, I had an idea for short-term visits…” Anista began.

“After Gallifrey,” River laughed. “This mission is too important. Mermaid simulation will have to wait.” 

“Spoil-sport,” Thirteen muttered good-naturedly. 

“We’ll be back soon,” River promised. 

“We’ll have tea waiting,” Anista said before quickly disappearing.

River snapped her fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open as if she had never left. Thirteen took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. This was not going to be easy.

“Right. Off to see the wizard then.” 

“Dressed like that you might as well be one,” River teased. 

“What’s wrong with this?!?” 

“Not great for a stealth mission, sweetie. You might as well be wearing a target with flashing neon lights that read “THE DOCTOR IS HERE.” They’ll know who you are the second you step onto that planet.” 

“Alright, you’ve made your point. I’ll change into something a bit more…subtle.” 

“Relax, you can try other outfits on for me when we’ve finished.” 

Thirteen shoved her lightly as she waltzed off to the wardrobe. 

…

Together, the Thirteen and Jack were able to smoothly land the TARDIS in the forest of Mount Solace, the capital dome of the Citadel gleaming in the suns-rise. Thirteen stepped out hesitantly, relieved to see it was still standing. She was now dressed in a sand-toned tunic and brown head-scarf, though she had insisted on keeping functional pants in case of a running situation. 

“So this is Gallifrey,” River breathed softly, joining her on the overlook. She was wearing a similar styled outfit in dark blues and browns. 

“Yes,” the Doctor said softly, voice full of emotion. “This is my home.” 

River held her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Are you alright?” Thirteen nodded, keeping her eyes on the Citadel. 

“What’s the plan then?” Jack asked, still jealous he didn’t get a cool new outfit. 

“We need to reach the Matrix, which holds all Time Lord memories. Getting there is the tricky bit. It’s under the city, protected by Cloister Wraiths, and technically doesn’t have an exit.” 

“Technically?” 

“Well I have managed to get through it twice now, so unless they’ve changed the layout we should be fine. River knows about it too, so just make sure you stick with one of us at all times. If we don’t find what we need in the Matrix, then we move to the Time Vaults. Maybe there’s a clue somewhere in there.” 

“I doubt the new High Council will like that,” River said. 

“Doubtful. But if all else fails, we can always just ask General Kenossium. If we’re lucky maybe she’ll just tell us.” 

“If we’re lucky,” River emphasized. “So how are we getting into the city?” 

“Just like the rest of the citizens in Midtown,” Thirteen said, starting her descent through woods. “We’re going to take the morning transtube.” 

They made their way through the town, watching as its citizens slowly woke up and began their day. Children ran down the hill carrying schoolbooks as their parents headed to work in the fields and mines and shops. 

“They look happy,” Jack remarked. 

“They’re in a better place now that Rassilon’s gone,” Thirteen said. “This used to be one of the poorest towns in Gallifrey. Look, some of them have stone houses now instead of wood. That would have been unthinkable only a few years ago. And of course last time I was here everything was in ruins thanks to the Daleks. Now they can actually live their lives instead of surviving in fear.” 

“All thanks to you, no doubt,” River said proudly as they rounded a corner. 

The Doctor groaned quietly, catching site of a rather gaudy statue in the town square. “Apparently they think so.” 

Jack laughed loudly. The statue depicted Gallifrey like the center of an atom, while all around it swirled moving miniature TARDISes. The Doctor didn’t need to read the lengthy description on the plaque to know it was the moment she had saved Gallifrey from the Time War. Smirking, River tugged her arm and they continued on their way. A stream of people were descending down a stairway into the tunnel system. 

“Now this looks new,” River whispered. 

“Newly restored,” the Doctor nodded. “It fell apart when it was under Romana III’s rule. They haven’t had a chance to fix it until recently. I’m glad they have to, because walking through the tunnels would not have been easy.” 

They approached the entrance, where a row of clerks collected the fares. Thirteen pulled out a small leather coin pouch in preparation. 

“Next,” the clerk in front of them yawned. 

“Good morning,” Thirteen said cheerfully. “How…erm…” 

She stopped short as the clerk, removed her scarf and pulled back her hair. She was a dark-skinned woman, and as she twisted her hair into a bun she looked so similar that it took her breath away…

“Sorry,” River cut in. “It’s our first time on the new system. Can you tell us how this works please?” 

“It’s three coins for each of you,” the clerk said wearily. “And you have to state your intent in going to the Citadel for our records.” 

“Right,” Thirteen said, shaking away the memories and handing over nine coins. “Just taking my lovely wife sight-seeing. She’s never been before so we’re quite excited.” 

“Honeymoon?” 

“Anniversary,” River said. “It’s our 20th.” 

Jack coughed behind them. “Don’t forget me moms.” 

“Oh, of course not, dear,” River said. 

“Congratulations,” the clerk said dryly, stamping their passes and handing them back. 

River quickly pulled them away, following the crowd. 

“Have we really been married twenty years?” Thirteen asked. 

“Oh I have no idea,” River confessed. “Probably longer than that but it’s the first thing that came into my head. I’ve lost track with all the leap frog we’ve been doing.” 

“It is a bit timey-wimey.” 

They reached the platform, crowded with the other citizens of Midtown. A long string of round compartments emerged from the tunnel, strung out like pearls on a string. The domes were mostly constructed of a translucent blue glass, and outfitted with stylish yet comfortable couches circling around the border. The table in the middle hosted a variety of drinks for the passenger’s comfort. River gratefully took one that looked something like bubble tea while Jack sniffed around for something with a bit more kick. The pods began to move through the tunnels, at tremendous speed. Outside, bioluminescent algae lit up the dark tunnel walls in brilliant purple and blues, dancing an aurora borealis of the earth. Thirteen leaned back against the glass and stared dully. River looked at her closely and shared a look with Jack.

“You froze back there,” Jack said. “What happened?” 

“Nothing. The clerk just…reminded me of someone. Someone I haven’t thought about in a long time. I guess being back on Gallifrey brings back a lot of memories.” 

“Tell me about her,” River prompted gently. 

Thirteen looked down at her hands. She hadn’t thought about this since the Time War, much less talked with anyone else about it. Let alone River. 

“She looked like…Thymira.” She swallowed. “She was my first wife. Mother of my children. You know our families didn’t want us to get married. She was already in her 6th Regeneration and I was only in my first. But we didn’t care. We thought we would have a long life together.” 

“What happened to her?” River whispered. 

“She got sick. Something so terrible that regenerations didn’t help. The medics couldn’t figure it out. It was like one day…she lost the will to live. She just kept getting weaker and weaker. In the end, regeneration didn’t matter. After the children had married themselves and moved away she died. We never understood why.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“I never truly loved anyone else until my 9th regeneration.” 

“Rose,” Jack and River said simultaneously, smiling. 

“And then you.”

“Oh, I know about me,” Jack teased. River kicked him lightly. 

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Thirteen asked. 

“Why would I be?” River said incredulously. “Of course not. But I’m naturally curious and this is the most backstory you’ve given me.” 

“It’s hard to talk about.” 

“I know, sweetie. That’s why I never pressed.” 

“Thank you.” 

They sat for a moment in silence, watching the glowing algae streak past. 

“Dare I ask about the children?” River said hesitantly. “Or is that enough for one day?” 

A small, genuine smile slowly emerged from its hiding place as Thirteen shook her head. “We had two. A daughter, Caldera, and a son, Vasyl. They were the best thing that ever happened to me. When they were born I swore I’d always protect them. But then the Time War…” She trailed off, tearing up.

“Did anyone in your family survive?” Jack asked. 

“Only a few distant cousins,” Thirteen said brokenly. “The Daleks took everyone else. There’s no one for me on Gallifrey now. It’s why I’ve never been back for long.” 

She stared out the window into the darkness, and River recognized the moment was over. The drawbridge was going back up, closing off the inner castle and protecting it from harm. The tunnel brightened suddenly as they zipped underneath Lake Abydos and began slowing down to enter the city. The soft sounds from the singing fish warbled and echoed around them, which seemed to lift the Doctor’s spirits. A moment later they were gone, and the pods glided so smoothly they barely noticed they had stopped. 

“Right,” Thirteen grinned, fixing the scarf so it obscured her face as much as possible. “Let’s go solve a mystery, shall we?” 

She grabbed River’s hand and pulled her through the crowd, Jack close behind as they ducked into an obscure alleyway. Above them, the Citadel loomed ominously. Thirteen pulled out her sonic and unlocked a grate in the ground. 

“Well,” River said, peering into the black hole. “I suppose we’ve been in worse.” 

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Thirteen said. “Wait ‘till we reach the Cloisters. Ladies first.” 

“You regenerated, remember?” 

“Oh right. Yeah I suppose that won’t work anymore.” 

“No,” River smirked. 

“Well you can go first anyway.” 

“And why me?” 

“I’ve got to cover our tracks behind us,” she said innocently, gesturing with the sonic.

“Stop your bickering ladies, I’ll go first,” Jack said, descending the stick ladder. “Blech! Alright, this is officially disgusting.” 

“Fine,” River sighed, following him. “Don’t keep up very well down here, do they?” 

“That’s why it’s our perfect way in,” Thirteen said, stepping down and securing the grate above them. “Besides, you’re a hologram. It’s not like you’re really touching anything.” 

“Certainly feels like it. Well, at least I get a good view from here.” 

“Ditto,” Jack agreed. 

“Oi! Stay focused, both of you.” 

“And who says I can’t admire the woman I love while doing that?” River countered. “Besides, like you said, I’m a hologram. If I fall because I’m not paying attention to the ladder, nothing happens to me.” 

Thirteen sputtered and mumbled, finally trailing off without saying anything. River kept smirking. Finally they reached the ground, where the only source of light was the dim glow from the algae, although they were far fewer in number than those along the transtube. River pulled a small flashlight from her satchel and scanned the darkness around them. Everything was deathly silent, the sounds of the city above no more than a whisper. Thirteen consulted a little holographic map from her sonic. 

“Right then. Should be right around…this way.” 

They continued their journey through the labyrinth, descending deeper into the darkness, the Doctor guiding them through every twist and turn. On the walls were messages, warnings engraved by the lost, the trespasser, the enemy, and the hopeless. All growing more and more frantic the deeper they went, all urging others to turn back before it was too late. The Doctor didn’t seem to notice, plunging straight ahead as the walls gradually melted away. Then she stopped abruptly, slowly examining the featureless, misty void in front of them. 

“We’re here,” she said quietly. “Welcome to the Cloisters. The back entrance anyway.” 

“I like it,” Jack nodded in mock approval. “Very cheery.” 

“Stay by me the whole time and keep your voice down,” Thirteen said solemnly. “This is the one place where you really could be affected as a hologram. The Matrix is a computer. River, if the Wraiths think that we’re intruders, they could wire you into the system.”

“But I’m part of Cal’s system. Can they do that?” 

“The Time Lords are far more powerful. But no need to worry. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

“If there’s no need to worry, then why are we still standing here?” River asked gently. 

Thirteen stared into the mist. Being vulnerable was not her strong suit, even with River. But her hands were shaking, and she couldn’t bring herself to make that first step. River took her hand quietly. 

“There’s a reason the Time Lords tried to erase the Timeless Child,” she finally said. “Somehow it has to do with me. And I’ve just got a really nasty feeling about it all.” 

“Whatever we find,” River said soothingly. “We’ll face it together. Ready?” 

Thirteen nodded, and decisively stepped through the foggy curtain. 

The air crackled as they entered. Electricity hummed and sparked through the wires that twisted and climbed columns like wild jungle vines. Lights flashed, eerie colors illuminating the chamber like a haunted disco. A faint hum wavered through the air, the remnant vibrations of the Cloister Bells tone. A few Wraiths wove their way through the columns, silently gliding in and out of the mist.

“Strange,” Thirteen whispered. “There’s usually more of them when I turn up.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jack asked. 

“I’m not sure. Stay close.” 

Carefully, they started through the Cloisters, ducking from column to column to avoid the watchful eyes of the Wraiths. Thirteen led the way, slowly working towards the center. The columns began to look increasingly like mini prisons, surrounded by wires and heavy chains. Skeletons lay crumpled at the base, prisoners having finally escaped their shackles when they were no more than bones. 

Once, right as they were about to move to the next column, a Wraith came sliding out of nowhere. Thirteen pulled Jack and River back and flattened herself against the column, quickly moved to the other side…coming face to face with a Dalek. The three of them froze, staring in shock as the Dalek’s eyepiece moved up and down, examining them. 

“D-D-D-D-D-D…” it stuttered. 

“Shhh!” Thirteen whispered desperately. “I’m not here to hurt you!”

“DOCTOR!!” it screamed, voice rusty and grating. Immediately it pushed against its chains and waving its gun. “EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!”

The Wraith whipped around and began screaming. 

“Run!” River yelled. 

“Exterminate! Exterminate!” 

They sprinted through the columns, trying to stay obscured in the dark and mist. The bells began to toll, a hollow death chant warning of intruders. Thirteen rounded a corner, expecting it to open up into another corridor, but instead running into something soft. She stepped back in alarm and blinked. The prisoner stared back at her. 

“Missy?!?” she exclaimed. 

Missy, chained to a column, looked at them curiously. “Hmm, don’t think so. Missy? You must be mistaken, love. Heard she died. Serves her right, too.” 

“Oh come on, don’t play games with me,” Thirteen sighed. 

“Hang on,” Jack interrupted. “This is Missy? The Master?” 

“Nope. Definitely not. Not me. Tell you what though, I’ll tell you who I really am if you go first.” 

Thirteen pulled out her sonic. 

“Oh, Doctor!” Missy exclaimed, lighting up. “Well, well, well, somebody got quite the upgrade didn’t they? Ooh, love the hair. Very classy. Didn’t I tell you you’d look good as a woman? Almost didn’t recognize you.” 

“Right then. So you do remember me. Now tell me who you think you are?” 

“Oh, no need to worry about that. The confusion bit was just for my own protection. In case you didn’t notice I’ve been put in a rather inconvenient situation. You can let me out now.” 

“You can’t release her!” Jack protested. 

Missy sighed dramatically. “So you told your latest companion about my reign of terror but not my shining hour where I came to your rescue and forced my own regeneration?” She clucked her tongue. “Really Doctor, I expected more from you.” 

“How did you survive?” Thirteen asked cautiously. “You shouldn’t be alive right now.” 

“That’s the question now isn’t it? I’d very much like to know myself. Something General Kenosium did to me. One moment I’m dying on a spaceship, the next minute I’m being tied up in here. Time Lords,” she scoffed. “Nobody gave me any explanation. Just left me to rot beneath the city.” 

“How long have you been down here?” 

“How long? How long? How do you even tell? No visitors, no sunlight, barely any food. I lost track years ago. At least I think it’s been years. I’d say it’s been somewhere between…three years and a century. Can’t get any more specific than that.” 

“Doctor this seems fishy,” River muttered. 

“Agreed.” Thirteen bit her lip. 

“Oh come on,” Missy groaned. “I’ll help you with whatever it is you’re doing. Is it a secret quest? I love secret quests. We can be like the three amigos. The girl version of Sherlock and Watson. Plus whoever else Blondie is. Ooh! I know, I know! You’re investigating the Timeless Child again aren’t you? Obviously I already told you everything I know, but this time I’ll help you look and pretend I actually care.” 

Thirteen stared at her with wide eyes. “How did you…”

“Hang on, what do you mean _again_?” River asked simultaneously. 

This time Missy looked puzzled. “Back when you were imprisoned on the Valiant. You asked me one day, we talked about it when I was bored. And then again when it was the other way around, when I was your prisoner at the university. It was right before you gave me the piano. You were very frantic, kinda pathetic really. Especially when I didn’t know anything. Oooh, you were furious. Stormed out and said you were going to Gallifrey to find answers. Never brought it up again though. I thought it was strange. You don’t remember any of this?” 

Thirteen turned to look at River, trying to control her breathing. 

“River,” she said in a low voice. “The second things start to go wrong, promise me you’ll go back to the Library.” 

“Absolutely not!” 

“I can’t risk losing my memories and the progress we’ve made, not again. There is something here that the Time Lords do not want me to find. Whatever it is, it must be important. If they catch me, someone has to tell me after they erase my memories. Besides, they could compromise your memory file. River promise me you’ll go back, please promise me.” 

River sighed. “Fine. But you have to actually come when I call.” 

“Deal.”

“Oh! Oh you’re the wife!” Missy said, clapping her hands from their constrained angles. “Can’t believe it’s been so long before we finally met. I say, Doctor, you should have introduced us sooner. I have a feeling we’ll all get along splendidly.” She offered her wrists and a winning smile. 

Thirteen did not smile back. Memories of the burned Gallifrey flooded her mind, reality on the brink of collapse all because of the Master and the Timeless Child. The bells kept clanging endlessly. 

“No,” she said softly. “I’m sorry, Missy, I truly am. I wish I could trust you.” 

Missy’s face fell. “Right. Understandable. Although I had hoped otherwise after our last adventure.” 

“Your last adventure with me,” Thirteen said, turning away and starting to leave the alcove. “Not mine with you.” 

“That is a difficult image to overturn,” Missy admitted. “Fine. I don’t mind. I’ll stay here and write another musical in my head. I’ve made three of them now. You’d like them. Ah well. Maybe someday. Now if you aren’t going to release me you’d better scram. I’m due for another meal soon. And I’d recommend splitting up. Have your wife or boy toy cause a distraction up in the extraction chamber and look for records of your last visit. That’ll give you time to look into the Matrix. Which, by the way, you can access by turning right, keep straight for about five minutes, then turning left. But don’t let me interfere with your plans.” 

River looked back at her, surprised. “You’re lying,” she said uncertainly, frowning slightly. 

“What do I have to gain by that?”

“So you’re just giving us this information freely?” Jack asked. 

“I told you, I’ve changed.” 

River looked at the Doctor, who was purposefully ignoring both of them. “It would be nice to have another real person on the team.” 

“You are a real person,” Thirteen scoffed.

“But we both know I can’t interact with the world. Only with you. We can split up and cover more ground. Besides…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually trust her.” 

“She’s certainly not the maniac who tried to kill me last time,” Jack added. “Although, for the record, I’m still not a 100% on board with this idea.” 

Thirteen walked back to Missy, looking her over carefully. 

“Whatever you find, promise you won’t burn this place to the ground, stab me in the back, and leave me to die?” 

“I think you’re being a bit overdramatic, don’t you?” Missy asked. She paused for a second. “Actually, that does sound like me. Fair enough. I promise not to do any villainous evil. If I do you can lock me in your TARDIS for a hundred years and I won’t complain once.” 

Slowly, Thirteen began to smile. The chains fell to the floor and Missy stepped forward gratefully, although slightly off-kilter. 

“Och, my foot’s been asleep for a few days now. Bit numb. Give me a sec.” 

“Never thought I’d say this, but it is good to see you,” Thirteen beamed. 

“You flatter me,” she said, waving her hand in dismissal. She started doing lunges across the floor. “Which one of my past selves did you meet this time?” 

“Alternate universe. Even worse.” 

“Even worse? Oh, I must have been a bad boy to get that reaction.” She did a few jumping-jacks with a nice karate kick at the end. “Righto! Think I’ve got the kinks worked out, at least for now. Though I wouldn’t mind a stop at a spa and massage parlor when we’re through here. Now, have you got a plan?” 

“Hadn’t really gotten that far actually. Just wanted to check out the Matrix. Yours didn’t sound half bad. But if we really wanted a distraction…” she trailed off and looked at her meaningfully. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” Missy sighed. “Seriously, I just got out of those chains, and I’m not Houdini.” 

“We’ll come back and get you if something goes wrong,” Thirteen promised. 

“They’ll put me someplace different though.” 

“Relax, I’m very good at tracking people down,” River said. 

“Ah yes, the Doctor mentioned you were an archeologist. But I’d prefer to be found alive, thank you.” 

“I was also a detective in the 20s,” River said smoothly. 

“Here, wear these.” Thirteen handed each of them a small earpiece. “They’ll help keep us connected. Leave the volume on so we can hear in case trouble starts. Jack, stick with River. If we get separated but can escape, meet back at Midtown, near the statue. Good luck everyone.” 

“Oh, so that’s it then? No more discussion?” Missy complained. 

“Sorry, did you want to discuss who let you out of those chains?” 

“Besides, the General obviously knows you’re here already,” River said. “It’s less suspicious if you get out.” 

“Alright, fine. Leave me to do the dirty work then.” 

“Aw, thanks Missy. Welcome to the team. Roll out, fam.” She started forward, then stopped abruptly, heart aching. The reality of it hit her again with an agonizing blow.

“The girls,” Jack said, barely missing a beat. “You can call us the girls.” 

“Oh I like that.” She smiled and tried to shake off the grief. “Fits well. Roll out girls. Good luck.” 

They split off and vanished into the mist. Thirteen charged toward the sounds of clanging bells, trying to fake her way into confidence. The noise quickly became deafening, vibrating every cell in her body not unlike regeneration sickness. But the entrance to the Matrix lay wide open. She stared into the white void, the magnitude of the secret suddenly gripping her. Something told her that whatever she found, she would never be the same again. 

“We’re at the exit,” Missy’s voice came through the earpiece. “Your wife is doing some sort of voodoo trick on it now.”

“This is a precise science, thank you,” River sighed. “Got it. We’re clear now.” 

“Right,” Thirteen sighed. “Here we go.” 

She stepped abruptly into the white circle, and immediately the sound of bells faded away to a whisper. 

“Show me the Timeless Child,” she said boldly. 

The screens glitched around her, an endless static. Words flashed up in a warning red: Error. Nothing found. 

“Worth a shot,” Thirteen shrugged. “Show me the memories of Rassilion.” 

Images of the Eye of Harmony, the Vampire War, and his presidency filled the Matrix, showing Rassilon in all his glory, intimidating and larger than life. The Doctor ignored them all, focusing on the password. It would take all her strength and wit to break in. It was probably a combination of his various titles, the pompous ass. She tried to remember hearing them all pronounced out loud. Rassilon: Conquerer of Yssgaroth, Overpriest of Dronid, First Earl of Prydon, Patris of the Vortex, Ravager of the Void, and Founder of Gallifrey. Or did the Earl come after the Patris? She took a notepad out of her satchel and began writing them down.

…

Missy ducked through the corridors, avoiding the patrolling soldiers as she made her way to the transmat. A very surprised soldier stepped out, blinking rather stupidly at her. Rolling her eyes, she quickly knocked him out and commandeered the lift, sending it straight up to the Panopticon. Squinting at her reflection on the shiny glass panels, she swiftly re-did her neglected hair into a somewhat decent bun. She made a mental note to ask for more makeup if the Doctor’s plan failed and she were imprisoned again. The Cloisters didn’t treat her well. 

The lift dinged and the doors slid open. Missy glided out smoothly, pausing and pretending to look surprised by the presence of General Kennosium and other high ranking officials.

“Oh hello,” she said easily. “You know you’re just the people I was looking for.” Instantly every gun turned towards her. “Oh tosh. There’s no need for that really.” She raised her arms half-heartedly to show she was unarmed.

“I disagree entirely,” the General said coldly.

…

Jack fired his blaster as he and River entered the Extraction Chamber, vandalizing the pristine white walls. The two technicians looked up in alarm.

“Hands where I can see ‘em boys,” River said. Jack blew on the gun for the sheer drama. “Nothing you can do about us, we’re holograms. But as you can see from your wall, we can make quite the impact on the real world.” 

“We don’t want to waste any regenerations today, do we?” Jack asked, aiming at them. 

“We can’t, erm, we can’t do any extractions without the General,” one of them said nervously. “I mean they’re literally locked…only she knows how to unlock them…” 

“But I do believe you have access to the security tapes for the memory bank?” Jack said, casually waving the gun between the two of them. 

“That can be arranged,” he nodded very quickly. 

“Good. Pull up the Doctor’s file,” River commanded. 

“THE Doctor, ma’am?” he balked. 

“Obviously,” she smiled. “Is that a problem?” 

“No…no, ma’am,” he swallowed, moving over to the computer. “It’s just a very large file.” 

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. We’re pulling up the files now,” she added aside. 

“Excellent,” Thirteen said distractedly. The Earl definitely came before Patris. Oh, and there was a Lord of the Matrix somewhere in here too. Now where did that fit in? “I’m still trying to crack these codes. Let me know if you find any clues.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” She looked to the other technician, who looked agitated. “Where do you do the memory extractions then?” she asked. 

He nodded shortly at a glass chamber in one corner of the room. Inside sat a plush chair with several restraints, and there were several neural blocks nestled in the high corners.

“This is the most recent activity,” the first Gallifreyan said, bringing her attention back to the computer. 

“It’s Twelve,” River reported, watching as no less than four soldiers tried to wrangle the furious Scotsman into chamber. 

“You BASTARDS,” he screamed. “Forget banishment, I should have gone straight to TORTURE!” 

The soldiers barely managed to close the door on the chamber, giving up the idea of even trying to set him in the chair properly. The technicians protests against the improper procedure was drowned out by Twelve slamming his fist against the glass. 

“I trusted you!” Twelve yelled at the General as the doctors finally carried out the order. He slumped to the floor, screaming as the memories were stripped away. 

In the Matrix, Thirteen began tracing the titles out on the trackpad. Her first combination failed. 

“Show me the next one,” River said, inhaling shakily. 

Everyone was dressed in typical combat gear this time, even the technicians. 

“Hang on, is this from the Time War?” Jack asked, confused. 

The techs nodded as the War Doctor’s incarnation was escorted inside. Surprisingly, he didn’t put up a fight, merely shaking with barely controlled rage and anger. He glared at the General as the techs fitted the restraints. 

“The worst thing about this,” he spat, “is that as soon as this is over I will go right back to fighting for you. You don’t deserve my help, none of you! I hope the Daleks overtake us all. Let them burn this rotten citadel to the ground! Burn it all!”

“You know what would burn with it,” the General replied as the chamber was sealed. 

“That would be a better than the hell of an existence you’re putting him through!” he yelled, tears streaming down his eyes as he jolted in the chair. 

“You preformed a memory wipe during a war?!?” River asked. “What could possibly be so important?” 

“We don’t know,” the tech admitted, almost guiltily. “We’re never told the reasons. Only to obey.” 

“There’s always a reason,” the second one said coldly. 

“But it’s the Doctor,” the first insisted. “No one has come through the memory chamber that many times.” 

“How many times?” River asked. Neither of them answered. “How many times has he been here???” 

“I’ll give you the fast version,” the tech muttered, flipping through the thumbnails. 

“There’s Eight,” River relayed.

“Eight times or my Eighth?” Thirteen asked, inwardly rejoicing as her 4th guess granted her access to Rassilon’s memories.

“Your Eighth self.” 

…

Thirteen did a search within Rassilon’s memories for the Timeless Child. Another password bank came up with lots of flashy warnings to intruders, which was infinitely better than an error message. There was definitely something here. She frowned, trying to think of what other password he could have created. This one would be something more complicated and not easily guessed, and definitely not as many chances. She figured she only had two shots this time. Did it have something to do with the Eye of Harmony? The equation which held everything in balance?

“There’s Seven, too,” River added, watching as he tried to beat everyone back with his umbrella. 

…

“Come with us quietly and nobody gets hurt,” the General promised. 

Missy smiled thinly. “How kind. Though I don’t see how it matters since you already saved me from death once before. On the other hand,” she mused thoughtfully, “you didn’t do anything after except leave me in the Cloisters. Really begs the question of why you “rescued” me in the first place, doesn’t it?”

“We are arranging your questioning shortly. Until then it is not to be discussed.” 

“Oh, fine then,” she sighed dramatically. “Take me away if you must. I just have one teeny, tiny unrelated question if you’ll allow it. It’s not that important really, just a trifle, but it’s been bothering me and I have nothing else to think about down there. Gloomy place the Cloisters. Still, if I’ll go back if I must. As long as I have something new to ponder.” 

“What?” the General asked through gritted teeth. 

“The Timeless Child,” Missy said simply, with a piercing, unflinching stare. “What is it?” 

The General stood motionless, save for a subtle clench in the jaw and widening of her eyes. Around the room, guards glanced at each other in confusion, shifting after the uncomfortably long silence. Kenossium turned abruptly to face them. 

“Retreat beyond the panopticon doors,” she commanded. “Stay within range but do not interfere unless ordered.” 

“Goodness,” Missy said innocently as the guards reluctantly retreated. “That certainly hit a nerve.” 

“Where did you hear such rumors?” 

“I highly doubt they’re rumors given your reaction. Not to mention the Doctor seemed very serious when he asked me what I knew.” 

“The Doctor was asking?” the General asked, voice rising as she took a step closer. “When? What regeneration?” 

“He’s asked me twice,” Missy said, wandering carelessly toward the window. “Once in his tenth regeneration and once in his twelfth. He didn’t seem to have any recollection of the first time he asked, either. That’s what piqued my interest.” 

“What did you tell him?” the General asked urgently. 

“I had nothing to tell,” Missy protested. “I could have sent him down a rabbit trail if I had known. It’s clearly something personal I could have used against him.” She shook her head in frustration. 

The General ignored her. “If the Doctor knows we’ll have to prepare quickly. Who knows how much time we have…” 

“You make it sound as if you’re preparing for battle,” Missy laughed.  
“We are,” she said grimly. “The number one rule when you learn the secret: don’t let the Doctor know.” 

…

“Now Six…” River said with mounting horror. “And Five. I’ve never seen you like this…” 

“They had to drug him just to get him down here,” the tech sighed. “Put up too much of a fight.” 

“No…” Thirteen breathed, feeling her heart sink with the sudden realization “It can’t be right…” 

…

“Oooh, would it make him angry?” Missy asked in delight. 

“This is NOT a game,” the General snapped, beginning to pace in agitation. 

…

“There’s Four, he’s unconscious…”

Slowly, Thirteen started to trace her own name across the screen. 

Every major location where she had traveled, from birth to death, from Gallifrey to Trenzalore. The name of every lover, every child, every grandchild. Every war, every major conflict. The highest of the highs and the lowest of the lows. Her name was her timeline, her life. There were names the Doctor didn’t even understand, parts of her future yet to be uncovered. Only a select few knew the whole puzzle. As Lord President, Rassilon was one of those few.

…

“You’re no fun,” Missy pouted. “Besides, I know him. It takes a lot for him to enact vengeance, especially on his home planet. What’s he going to do, banish you like he did Rassilon?” 

“Don’t say his name! He’s the reason we’re in this whole mess to begin with. I was never supposed to know.” 

“Ah, so he left you with the cover-up. Much better place to be than the original perpetrator. Don’t worry, surely the Doctor will understand that and be merciful,” she smirked sarcastically.

…

“Now there’s two of you,” River gasped. “Two and Three teamed up together and still failed…” 

“Ten,” the tech said, re-winding for the last time. “He’s been here ten times.”

Hands shaking, Thirteen finished writing the last piece of her name: Trenzalore. The Matrix glimmered and came to life. 

“I’m in,” Thirteen called, feeling more sick than excited. “I can see his memories.”

…

“What else was I supposed to do?” the General countered. “The damage had already been done, nothing could reverse it. My job now is to protect people from the consequences. I’ve had to pick guards I can trust…I think we can reasonably say the new High Council doesn’t know about it yet, but better send them to the other side of the planet to be on the safe side…maybe we should evacuate the citadel too…”

…

“He’s moving down through the Time Vaults,” Thirteen said, watching from Rassilon’s eyes. “He’s passed the Omega Arsenal.” 

“I thought there wasn’t anything beneath the Omega Arsenal,” River said. The tech eyed her suspiciously. 

“There’s not supposed to be.”

…

“Evacuate the citadel?!?” Missy exclaimed. “Isn’t that a bit of an overreaction?” 

“Believe me, after what happened last time it may not be enough.”

…

“There, I see it! There’s a child hiding in some sort of enclosed living quarters. I can’t see him very well. He’s hiding behind the couch. Looks very young.” 

Rassilon went to a podium and began manipulating the controls. A gun began lowering from the ceiling, aimed at the couch. It was like watching a giant arcade game, only instead of a prize there was a boy. 

…

Missy grabbed her arm to stop her from pacing. “Kenossium,” she said seriously, dropping her playful facade. “What did Rassilon do that would make the Doctor want to destroy the entire city?” 

…

Thirteen couldn’t stop the small shriek of horror as the couch exploded. Golden light filled the room as the regeneration began. 

“He shot him, oh my god, he killed him!”  
…

“You’ve heard how he was willing to destroy Gallifrey to end the Time War?” Kenossium said quietly, her voice trembling. “He didn’t end it because he was tired of fighting, there wasn’t a terrible battle to push him over the edge. There was just one Dalek, one final straw. It killed his family. His children, the grandchildren. They were all together at home while he was out fighting. He was willing to kill Gallifrey because he believed that there was no one left that he loved, no one worth saving. That was the closest he ever got to killing another Time Lord.” 

…

Rassilon pressed another button on the control, and the regeneration energy was sucked from the enclosure and into a system of glass tubes. Completely emotionless, he walked over to the tubes and released a small bit of energy, inhaling deeply. Out of the corner of his eye, Thirteen could see the remnants of the explosion reversing. 

“It’s a time loop,” she realized, growing angrier by the second. “He used a time loop to keep stealing regeneration energy…from a _child_.” 

…

“But that was the Time War,” Missy said, releasing Kenossium’s arm. “That was ages ago. Why are you afraid he’s going to strike now? Unless…” Her eyes widened in realization and she backed away in shock. 

“Oh dear god,” Jack breathed, staring at River. 

“Go,” she told him. “Find her, NOW.” 

“No…no, you’re lying, it can’t be,” Missy stammered. “I read the death records. Everyone was accounted for. Every child, every grandchild. The Doctor’s the last one left, the only survivor of his family.” 

“No,” the General said brokenly. “Not… _every_ child.” 

…

The little boy ran up to the glass, face visible for the first time as Rassilon passed undisturbed. 

“Where’s mummy??!?” he sobbed. “Where’s mummy I wanna go home!!” 

Thirteen froze, ears ringing as both hearts stopped. It felt like she was drowning. The moment she saw his face, she remembered everything. The Timeless Child. Her child. 

_Brixton._

The memories came back so hard she was jolted out of Rassilon’s memories and into her own, watching them play out. They had been meeting with the High Council. The children had run off, bored of adult conversations. No one knew how the unfinished balcony was left open. They just heard the scream. 

The Doctor followed the sound, hearts pounding as he ran, Thymira right on his heels. There were only two on the balcony, Caldera and Vasyl, paralyzed. Thymira pulled both of them away as the Doctor peered cautiously over the edge. They were so high he could barely see. 

The family took off towards the transmats, not noticing the High Council had gone. Thymira was sobbing, the children still in shock. On the ground, Rassilon and the rest of the High Council had clustered around the boy, splayed motionless on the ground. He looked so tiny, so helpless. 

“It’s too late,” one of the Council said quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, he’ll be fine,” the Doctor insisted brokenly, fighting his way through. 

“How old he is?” another asked gently. 

“Almost five,” he said. 

“He is too young to regenerate. You know that before the age of six…” 

He was interrupted by a golden explosion that enveloped the whole group, a wave of energy that nearly lifted them off the ground. When they finally were able to open their eyes a few moments later, Brixton sat up, gasping for air. Everyone looked the same, but they stood straighter and felt almost cleaner. The Council shared a secretive look. 

“Dad, look,” Caldera said quietly. “The cut on my hand is gone.” 

“Extraordinary,” Rassilon mused. 

“Are you sure he’s only five?” a Councilman asked. 

“He’s still four,” Thymira said in confusion, holding Brixton tightly. 

“Everyone must be examined by the medics,” Rassilon said. “This is most unusual, regardless of age.” 

They were ushered back into the citadel, along with a few bystanders who had also been mysteriously regenerated. Brixton was taken by the medics to a separate room, and the Doctor was taken by Rassilon for questioning. To his surprise, they took him to the Extraction Chamber, where two technicians tried to seat him in the memory chair. 

“Let me go!!” he yelled, starting to realize something was wrong. “What are you doing??!?” 

“Don’t try to fight it,” Rassilon said coldly. “This information is too dangerous to be known.” 

“You can’t be serious…you’re not going to erase my memory, are you?!?” 

“Only select parts,” he said vaguely. 

Thymira burst in from no where, launching herself at the Lord President with her bare hands.

“Where is he?!?! What have you done to him??” she screeched. 

“Put them in together,” Rassilon growled, twisting her arm and shoving her toward the chamber. 

“Don’t touch her!” the Doctor yelled, breaking free for a split second before they tackled him to the ground. 

“Sir, that’s against protocol…” the techs protested.

“You can’t do this,” Thymira screamed. 

“On the contrary,” Rassilon snapped. “I am doing it.” 

She twisted towards him and bit his arm. He cursed and slapped her across the face, viciously throwing her to the floor of the chamber. 

“I am the Lord President, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!” he snarled. He turned to the techs. “Erase the last ten minutes first, we’ll comb through the specifics in a moment.” 

“Do you really think some machine can erase our son?!?” One yelled, banging against the glass. Thymira wailed from the floor. “We have friends! Other people know about him!!” 

“Then I will find them, and erase every scrap of memory until there is not a trace of the boy left on this planet,” he snarled. “No matter how long it takes.” 

“Then I will remember him,” the Doctor promised as the tech started the machine. “And I will come back, no matter how many times you take him from me, I will remember and I will get him back.” 

He slumped to the floor beside Thymira, unconscious. 

Thirteen slammed her foot into the ground, forcing herself out the Matrix. She’d seen enough. All the bells were ringing now, shaking the Cloisters like an earthquake. Ruth’s screams echoed in her ear as she raced toward the transmat, while snapshots of Gallifrey on fire flashed in front of her. No wonder the Master had destroyed Gallifrey. At the moment, Thirteen wasn’t entirely convinced he was in the wrong. 

“Doctor!” River yelled in her ear. She kept marching on, only dimly aware. “Doctor, can you hear me? One of the techs sounded the alarm, they know you’re here.” 

“Go back to the TARDIS,” Missy called. “I’ll find her.”

“Meet me by the transmat,” Jack said. 

Thirteen pointed her sonic at the exit, completely destroying it as she hurried. Missy and Jack were waiting just outside, two guards already knocked unconscious. The Doctor stormed past them into the transmat. 

“Do try to keep a grip,” Missy snapped, slipping in as the doors closed. 

“We don’t have time for that,” she seethed. 

“No, I’ll tell you what we don’t have time for!” Missy said, pinning her shoulders against the wall before she could blink. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. “We don’t have time for you to be illogical because you’re driven by your emotions. Why do you think you failed the first ten times, hmm?” 

“Don’t you dare…” Thirteen started, struggling.

“No, she’s got a point,” Jack began. 

“We have time for one thing,” Missy interrupted, forcing her to be still. “You get to pick. Do you want to punish Gallifrey or do you want to save your boy?” Thirteen blinked slowly. “There you are. Now, don’t think about what they’ve done. Let’s get him out and get away from here.” She let go and pulled a blaster from a fold in her skirt. “I have an extra one if you want it,” she added. 

Thirteen reached out a hand without a word. 

The lift stopped abruptly, just above the empty Omega Arsenal. Together they raced down the final two flights of stairs. Two soldiers guarded the heavily armored door. 

“Open up,” the Doctor yelled, shooting one of them before they had time to react. 

The female soldier leveled her own weapon at them, barely reacting as her colleague fell to the ground. 

“Only the General and the Lord President are allowed in here, step back!” 

Thirteen cocked her gun and kept moving forward. “I AM the Lord President,” she spat. “My son is in there so I have as much right as any person on this planet to enter that room, and so help me if you do not open this door _I will shoot you until you have no more regenerations left.”_

The soldier swallowed hard and took a step back, quickly entering in the passcode. The man on the floor started to regenerate. 

“Keep an eye on them,” Thirteen told Missy. 

The ancient door finally began to move, and she slipped through before it had fully opened. A small form ducked under the bed, frightened by the sudden entrance. She pointed her sonic at the glass, shattering it instantly, and raced over to the bed. 

Cautiously she knelt down and peered underneath. There he was, crying in fear and trying to get as far away as possible. Brixton. Her son. He was so little. Seeing him in person knocked the wind out of her. He looked so much like Thymira, with his smooth brown skin and sweet button nose. But he had One’s eyes. Tears streaked down his little round cheeks and he whimpered, sucking on his hand like he used to do after a nightmare. 

“Shhh, hey,” Thirteen said, trying to sound comforting even though she was shaking. “It’s alright, darling, it’s daddy. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

The sobbing subsided a bit and he looked at her curiously. Young Time Lord children had the ability to recognize their parents no matter the regeneration. Thirteen tried to smile encouragingly, her whole chest aching from the pain of separation.

“That’s right, it’s daddy. I regenerated but it’s still me. I’ve come to take you home.” Slowly, he started crawling toward her, recognition finally hitting. “That's it, come on, Brixton. There you go…” 

As soon as he was in arms length she reached out and pulled him close. He clung to her instantly, sobbing so hard he could barely breathe. 

“I got you, it’s alright, darling, I got you,” she breathed, unable to hold back the tears now. “No one’s going to hurt you anymore, I promise. I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

“I hate to interrupt,” River’s voice came over the headset, “but the General’s taken command of the lifts. They’re in the Time Vault, you need to leave NOW.” 

Thirteen leaned Brixton back so she could look at him, trying to wipe away the unending tears. “I need you to be brave, ok? Me and my friends are going to get you out of here. It might seem scary for a bit, but I promise we won’t let them take you away again. Can you do that for me? Can you be brave?” 

Brixton nodded, still quivering. Thirteen kissed his forehead gently. 

“Good boy.” She held him tightly and rose to her feet. “Missy, make sure those guards won’t follow us!” 

Two shots rang out in the hall before she even reached the door. They ignored the shocked cries of the guards as they raced up the stairs. 

“Got a plan?” Jack asked. 

“No,” the Doctor admitted. 

“Lovely,” Missy said dryly. “You’re lucky I’m here. We need to make it to the Psi Chamber.” 

“What’s in there?” 

“Remember that racer I built when we were kids?” 

“The one that nearly knocked killed all the High Council and us?” Thirteen cried. “You can’t be serious.” 

“Well obviously I’ve had it fixed since the crash,” Missy said, rolling her eyes. She kicked down the door to the Psi chamber. “Ooh, goody! They’ve restocked the weaponry. There it is, back corner. Hurry.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Just go!” she shooed. “Trust me!” 

“They’re approaching the Omicron,” River warned. 

Realizing there was no other choice, Thirteen ran toward the old speeder, crawling inside the side car with Brixton while Jack jumped in the main compartment. Missy joined a moment later, quickly sealing the glass shut. 

“Take a good look around,” she said over the intercom. “As you can see I’ve made some improvements.”  
“I suppose you consider real guns an improvement over our paintball guns?” Thirteen said disapprovingly.  
“You’ll be thanking me in a minute,” Missy shrugged, turning on the engines.

“Soldiers on your level,” River said. “Get out of there!” 

“What are we supposed to do, fly up the stairwell? We’d never fit,” she said carelessly. 

“You said you had a plan!” Thirteen cried. 

“Give it about…” she glanced at a stopwatch. “Ten seconds.” 

“We only have three!” Jack said, pointing. 

The soldiers burst into the room, weapons drawn and at the ready. 

“Hello, boys!” Missy yelled, waving flirtatiously. “Before you charge, you may want to see what’s behind you.” 

“Keep your eyes on her, lads,” their leader commanded. “Don’t fall for her tricks!” 

“Ah well, suit yourself,” she shrugged. 

Some of the soldiers in the back suddenly scrambled into the hall, yelling out in alarm. Before the commander could restore order, an explosion tore through the room, taking the squadron deep into the earth and blasting up through the Time Vaults. Thirteen looked at Missy in shock. 

“What, I only had it on fifteen percent,” she protested, maneuvering the speeder over to the damage. “It won’t tear the planet in half. Hold tight now.” 

The speeder tilted back as they blasted up through the vertical tunnel. 

“Wheeeee!!!” Missy cheered. Thirteen screamed and held tight to Brixton. “Get the gun ready to blast through the windows!”

They burst into the panopticon, where the General was frantically racing around and shouting orders. Thirteen wasted no time in shooting out the window, which shattered a mere second before they burst through. Missy pushed the nose down so they flew into the city. 

“River, meet us at the edge of Lake Abydos with the TARDIS,” she commanded. “I doubt they’ll let us get as far as we need.” 

Right on cue, two armed ships came flying after them. Missy banked hard around a building, doing her best to weave between them. As they banked left, the side car suddenly swung out. Brixton screamed in fright. 

“I thought you said you fixed it!” Thirteen yelled, bracing herself as they swung back and hit the main console. 

“Well I fixed most of it!” she countered. “And if I recall, the double cars were YOUR idea!” 

The ships began to fire warning shots. “By order of the High Council you are to cease flight and surrender!” a voice commanded over a loud speaker. 

“What are you waiting for?!? Fire back on them!” 

Realizing she didn’t have much of a choice, Thirteen used her free hand to take hold of the gun and aimed it at the nearest ship. A few lucky hits later and it was quickly forced into an emergency landing. The other ship fired directly at them this time, its blasts rattling the hinge between the compartments. Missy steered them out over the lake. 

“That’s not going to hold much longer,” Jack said quietly. 

“Right, desperate measures then,” she said. She retracted the roof, which folded like fabric into a slot behind them. “Get over here.”

“You’ve got to be joking!” Thirteen cried. 

“That hinge won’t hold for much longer, and you can’t fly on your own!” she yelled back. “Hand him over!” 

Missy turned the speeder slightly, swinging the hinge so it brought the two compartments closer together. 

“Come on!” Jack called, leaning over the divide.

Thirteen hoisted Brixton over the edge, where Jack promptly grabbed him and pulled him to safety. Another round of shots fired out, carefully aimed at the hinge. The side car went spinning out again, sending Thirteen to the floor at the sudden jolt. Missy scrambled to regain control. With Brixton out of the way, Thirteen grabbed the gun and aimed at the main engine of the ship. If she hit it right, then this small gun could be enough to take it out. She took a deep breath, trying to block everything else out. Three…two…

“No!” Jack yelled, realizing what was happening at the last second. 

One. Too late. The shot was aimed perfectly, and the bullet hit the engine exactly as expected. Missy banked right, bringing Thirteen back again. 

“What do you mean, no?!?!??” she cried. 

“Look at where it’s going to fall!” Jack pointed.

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as the ship hurtled toward the lake, engines on fire. But she had overestimated its impact as it hit the water. Her eyes widened in fear as a huge tsunami swelled towards them. 

“GET IN!!” Missy screamed. 

Thirteen stood precariously, trying to maintain her balance as Missy pushed them to full speed. The hinge rattled dangerously between them, threatening to swing once again or break altogether. 

“Doctor, something’s wrong with the boy,” Jack said urgently. 

Thirteen jumped. 

The moment she landed, Missy slammed down on a button, ejecting the turret to give them more speed. Thirteen managed to pull an unconscious Brixton from Jack and into the second seat. 

“What happened?!?” she cried, cradling him carefully. 

“I don’t know, he was fine a second ago!” 

The wave was gaining on them, growing by the second as the crest blocked the suns. It was so close now they could see the singing fish, confused and panicked as they were dragged along. 

“Faster, faster!” Missy muttered at the speeder, knuckles white as she pushed the throttle. 

The spray grew stronger as the wave started breaking above them. 

“Where’s that damned wife of yours?!?"

“RIVER!!” Thirteen screamed, curling protectively around Brixton.

“Brace yourself!” River called. 

Ahead of them, the TARDIS doors swung open in thin air. Missy slammed on the brakes as they entered, skidding down a long empty hallway. Jack grabbed Thirteen and Brixton tightly as they spun out of control. Finally there was a sharp crash, and all was still and silent, broken only by the wheezing of the TARDIS engines. 

Thirteen slowly opened her eyes, head pounding. Brixton was still breathing, though not responding. She gasped for air, not sure how long she had been holding her breath. Missy climbed out of the speeder, wincing. 

“Right. I think that went rather well, don’t you?” 

“We’re not out of the woods yet,” Jack sighed. 

There was a click as River shortened the hallway, bringing them back to the control room. She had already pulled up the TARDIS health scanner. Thirteen carefully stepped out and brought Brixton closer. 

“Organ systems are all failing,” River frowned. “We need to get him help, quick.” 

“You’re going to need a whole hospital for that,” Missy said. “Or some sort of miracle machine like they have on battlefields.” 

River met Thirteen’s eyes. “Paternoster,” they said simultaneously.

…

The General stood on the banks of Lake Abydos, the water still splashing excitedly against the rocks. The hollow shell of the Citadel stood in the distance, evacuated in case of further damage.

“Deep scans are negative, ma’am,” a soldier reported. “There’s no sign of them.” 

“Any news of the third woman?” 

“No ma’am. She disappeared from the Extraction Chamber. There’s no footage of her anywhere else. Gone without a trace.” 

“She must have teleported back to their TARDIS and rescued them before the wave broke,” she sighed. “We won’t find them.” 

“So…what now, ma’am?” 

“Evacuate the city. Get all the citizens as far away as possible. Then we wait.” 

“For what?” 

“For the Doctor’s wrath to descend on Gallifrey. Who knows what she’ll do this time.” 

…

“There are no external injuries,” Strax announced. 

“So he’ll be ok?” Jack asked expectantly. 

“No, clearly he’s dying. His body is simply giving out. It is quite common in weaklings.” 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Strax!” Vastra exclaimed. “Don’t you remember anything from the sensitivity training?!?” 

“Why won’t he regenerate?” Thirteen murmured, stroking Brixton’s head gently. 

“People aren’t meant to live in time loops,” Jenny said gently. “Not to mention stolen regeneration energy can’t be healthy.” 

“It wasn’t just a time loop,” Missy realized. “It was his life support. That’s why the General felt like she couldn’t do anything.” 

“Can’t your machine do anything?” Jack asked pointedly. “I’ve seen Sontaran med-kits bring dead people back to life, and in case you haven’t noticed, he’s not dead yet.” 

“There’s nothing for it to heal,” Strax protested. “Weren’t you listening?” 

“When Clara fell,” Jenny jumped in, “we were able to heal some of her injuries but we couldn’t stop her from dying completely.” 

“CLARA,” Thirteen snapped, turning to face them, “was an ECHO. This is MY son. He’s a Time Lord, his regeneration energy was so strong that the Time Lords KIDNAPPED him. I just got him back and I am NOT losing him again, so DO SOMETHING!!!” 

A small cry sounded behind her. Immediately she turned and scooped Brixton into her arms. 

“Where’s mama?” he hiccuped. “I wanna go home.” 

“Mama’s not here right now,” Thirteen whispered. “It’s just me. We’re going to go find a new home together.” 

“I’m tired,” he whimpered. 

“I know darling. You’ll feel better soon, I promise.” She kissed his forehead tenderly. 

“There is…one thing we can do,” River said hesitantly. “We could save him.” 

“Save him?” Thirteen echoed.

“Keep up, boy,” Strax scoffed. “That’s why I’m here.” 

“No,” Thirteen said firmly. 

“I’d take care of him,” River said calmly. “I am his step-mother after all. He can live a relatively normal life with us there. Joshua’s been asking if we can get another boy. You can come and visit whenever you like.” 

“That’s not _living_ ,” Thirteen insisted, voice breaking. 

“It is to me,” she said simply. 

“I want him _with me.”_

“On your adventures from planet to planet, putting him in danger?” 

“No, on earth maybe, I don’t know. Just with me. Alive.” 

“I’m afraid that’s no longer an option,” Vastra said kindly. “River’s right. This may be your only choice.” 

The Doctor was silent for a long time, looking down at her son. He had fallen back asleep, looking almost peaceful. It was like he had never left her arms to begin with. If she didn’t look around, she could almost imagine she was back on Gallifrey. Vasyl and Caldera could be playing just outside, Thymira could be in the room next door. Like they had never grown up. Like there had never been a kidnapping or a Time War. Like they had never died. Like nothing terrible had ever happened. 

The med-kit beeped, signaling a further decline. 

Thirteen inhaled shakily, and gently scooped him into her arms. Just one step. Then another. Not moving towards the TARDIS or the Library. Home, where everything would be safe and warm and happy. Brixton stirred and leaned into her wearily. It had been a long hike. Too much for his little legs. Thymira’s hand pressed against her back, guiding her forward. 

“You get us to the Library, I’ll prepare the receptor.” Thirteen blinked and Missy came into focus by her side. 

“The what?” Jack asked. 

“He’s a Time Lord.” Missy began working at the console. “His time stream needs somewhere safe to rest.” 

Thirteen squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the flurry of motion. Not a console. A maypole. Colorful flags and ribbons. Not red flashing lights and warnings. The children loved running around the maypole. Caldera would run round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, yelling gleefully until finally she collapsed on the ground in a burst of giggles. She was pretending to be a TARDIS, she said. That explained the wheezing engines. Not a real TARDIS. Just Caldera playing pretend.

Someone pulled her closer to the console. She peeled her eyes open to see Missy gently taking the boy’s limp hand and pressing it into gelled substance. Brixton liked making handprints on the walls. Vasyl showed him how to do it. By the time Thymira found them they had already covered nearly half a wall. They spent the rest of the day finishing it together. Brixton wanted to get the highest one, so the Doctor lifted him up to reach the ceiling. A tiny, TARDIS-blue handprint on the ceiling. 

***Play song here***

“We’re here,” Jack said quietly, kneeling in front of her. “River’s gone to prepare CAL.” 

The memory shattered, and she was back in the TARDIS. She could see Twelve’s old control room down the hall, the console gutted and waiting for its new purpose. Missy and Jack each took an arm and led her out. 

Each step brought a fresh wave of agony, like walking on coals. The core of the Library felt like a mess of tubes and wires, all keeping Charlotte and her inner world alive. Strange and familiar at the same time. No memories from Gallifrey could chase away the hauntings from last time. The chair in the corner seemed to be screaming at her, taunting her with River’s sacrifice. She’d lost. Again. Thirteen leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, gasping for air. Jack went down with her, making sure to support Brixton’s head as he grew limp. 

There was a wave building in the distance, black as night and nearly boiling as it swelled. Nothing could stop its path. She felt impossibly small, helpless as it came closer. 

Brixton whimpered, a sudden shift in his breathing clearly noticeable. She forcibly swallowed her own cry, snapping her focus back to him. She pushed the hair back from his face, softly tracing lines through his freckles, something she had done when comforting the children after nightmares. The eerie red glow from the computers faded into the orange night sky of Gallifrey, illuminating the nursery where the three children slept. 

_“Sing the nightmare song!” Caldera asked eagerly._

_“What nightmare song?” Thymira laughed._

_“The one you and papa sing when we have bad dreams,” Vasyl explained patiently._

_“But that’s for after the bad dream,” the Doctor chuckled._

_“Yes, but after you sing we don’t have any more bad dreams,” Caldera said. “So it must keep them away!”_

_“Swing,” Brixton mumbled sleepily from his arms._

Thirteen swirled a heart on his forehead, trying to remember the ancient Gallifreyan words. Her voice shook, catching on itself as she tried to stay in the memory. 

_“Deep in the mea-dow, under the wi-llow…  
A bed of grass, a soft green pi-llow…” _

River and Missy froze, eyes meeting in silent grief. 

_“Lay down your head, and close your e-eyes  
And when they o-pen, the sun will ri-ise.”_

Slowly, River picked up her screwdriver and moved to kneel in front of them. 

_“Heere it’s safe. Here it’s warm.”_

“Doctor,” she whispered. “It’s time.” 

_“Here…the dai-“_

“Sweetie, I need to scan him.”

The air was thick; a palpable, solid mass that lodged in her throat, tasting strangely metallic with a salty hint of blood. She couldn’t breathe, the oppressive pain physically compressing her lungs. River began scanning Brixton, despite Thirteen desperately clinging to him. 

_“Here the daisies guard…”_ Missy sang haltingly, sitting on the other side of Thirteen. _“…you from every ha-arm.”_

River quickly moved back to the computer and plugged in the sonic. 

“No…” Thirteen rasped, rocking back and forth as Brixton’s breathing grew shallow. 

_“Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.”_

“Almost there. I’m going in to meet him,” River said. “Don’t leave her.” 

Missy shook her head, sinking to the floor next to Thirteen. River disappeared, blinking into Cal’s system. 

_“Here is the place…where I love you…”_

Brixton’s tiny frame grew still, a deathly silence chasing the last notes of the lullaby and filling the control room. 

He no longer looked like he was peacefully sleeping. 

It was too still. 

The tiniest of nearly imperceptible movements was gone. 

Nothing. 

The wave felt like the size of a small moon, threatening to break. Everything in her wanted to run, and yet there was no way to outrun it.

With no more than a whisper, his body faded into in a blue glow, twisting as it was drawn into the TARDIS. Thirteen scrambled to her feet, stumbling as she tried to follow. Brixton’s time stream weaved through the crystals and settled into the old console. Above him, the old chrome wheels began to turn, a crown engraved with the ghosts of those who had gone before him. The glass slowly rolled around, protectively sealing it off from the world. Jack and Missy stood in the door, keeping their distance. 

This was not the first loss the Doctor had encountered. But this time it was different. This was far more painful than losing Rose twice…three times now. Worse than the Ponds. Worse than Clara and Bill’s deaths. Worse than stripping Donna of her memories. Worse than leaving Yaz and Graham and Ryan. Not even losing Jenny, who she had only known for less than a day, compared to this. 

This grief was matched only by one day. The day the Daleks took everything. When Caldera, Vasyl, and the grandchildren had sought shelter at the Doctor’s home. The day the Daleks launched a surprise attack in an attempt to obliterate their worse enemy. The one time the Doctor had not been there, but everyone he ever loved was. By the time he had arrived, the once lively home had been razed to the ground. The only distinguishable piece of rubble was a small chunk of wall, the little blue handprint shining through the dust. 

The tidal wave finally broke, knocking her to the ground as everything she had been trying to hold back crashed over her. She screamed, desperately trying to breathe as the wave sent her tumbling head over heels. It threatened to sweep her away forever, blinding with its sheer depth. She reached out, grasping for anything to hold onto and keep her from drowning entirely. Missy knelt by her side and hugged her tightly. Thirteen dug her hands into her arms, clinging onto her lifesaver in the middle of the storm. 

Her screams echoed through the entire planet. 

…

Thirteen opened her eyes slowly, looking around the circular little room in confusion. Everything looked the same. The books about Time Lords lay on the table and clock ticked comfortably in the corner. It almost could have been a dream. 

“Ah, have you decided to rejoin us?” Missy asked. 

She realized with a start that she was not propped up on a tower of pillows, but rather leaning on Missy’s shoulder. The ache returned full force. It was not a dream. 

“Where’s River?” she asked quietly, too exhausted to move. 

“Still in the computer. One of her pretty little friends popped out to see how you were doing. She said it’s taking awhile for Brixton to properly upload since he was so young and had been through so many lives.” 

“How did we get here?”

“TARDIS, obviously.” 

“You know what I mean,” Thirteen sighed. “I’m in no mood for games.” 

“Alright, alright. You passed out/fell asleep after awhile of screaming. I brought the TARDIS up here and Jack carried you to the couch. Thought it might be a more comfortable place to wait. For me anyway.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Like I said, I didn’t particularly fancy sitting on a cold metal floor.” Thirteen didn’t argue. Missy sighed. “Fine. You’re welcome. Not a problem, don’t mention it. Please.” 

“Where’s Jack?” 

“Looking for something to drink I think. We could all use a few.” 

Thirteen closed her eyes, listening to her heartbeats throbbing in her ears. She just wanted the pain to end. She just wanted to make sure Brixton was safe. 

“So…all important question of the hour,” Missy interrupted her vacant thoughts. “Do you still want to destroy Gallifrey?” 

The Doctor sighed. “No,” she whispered. 

“I was hoping you’d say that. That’s probably for the best. It was mostly Rassilon’s fault anyway, and he’s already banished. Kenossium tried her best.” 

Thirteen twisted her head to look up at her in surprise. “Well that’s a welcome change of heart. In the other dimension you burned Gallifrey to the ground. Though in that universe he was your child too.” 

Missy wrinkled her nose. “I…what?” 

“Story for another time,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Hmm. Either way, I do think we should expose these crimes to the rest of the Time Lords. Let them deal with it how they will. And if they want to retrieve Rassilon from exile so they can kill him, I won’t get in their way.” 

River shimmered into view, and Thirteen sat up expectantly. 

“How is he?” she asked. 

“He’s fully integrated,” River said soothingly. “Physically he seems fine, but he is emotionally drained. He woke up for a few minutes and seemed a bit confused. I started explaining things to him but he went back to sleep. Given his state, Dr. Moon says there’s nothing to worry about. He expects him to sleep for several hours, if not a few days. I can send you a message when he wakes up.” 

Thirteen shook her head. “I’ll stay here. I want to see him as soon as he can.” 

"Is he still a child or did you age him?" Missy asked. 

"Still a child. We've set the parameters so that he ages at a human rate until he matches the other children. Then it's up to them if they want to grow up. He'll get to have a nice long, healthy childhood."

"Don't forget to have him stare into the vortex when he's nine," Missy added sarcastically. "Give him the full Time Lord experience." 

“Yes I think we'll skip that one," River said matter-of-factly. "Now Anista will run messages back and forth. I’m going to sit with him the whole time. At least I’m a familiar face.” 

“Thank you, River,” Thirteen said quietly. 

River smiled slightly and disappeared back into the system. Thirteen leaned back against the couch and inhaled deeply. Brixton was fine. He was safe. She would get to see him soon. 

“Tea?” Missy offered. “That Anista woman brought some by earlier. It’s still hot.” 

Thirteen took it gratefully. “You don’t have to stay you know. It could take awhile. I can drop you off somewhere if you like.” 

“Where would I go?” Missy scoffed. “Gallifrey doesn’t trust me. Don’t blame them. I don’t have a TARDIS of my own so wherever you left me I’d be stranded which sounds painfully boring and dull.”

“Are you…are you saying you want to stay?”

“I’m afraid you’re rather stuck with me,” she smirked. “Besides, who knows what destructive behaviors I could fall into if I were left on my own. It would only make sense I should stay with my best friend.” 

“You mean that?” 

“Well we were friends once,” she admitted with uncharacteristic hesitancy. “And, from what I gather, married in another dimension?” 

Thirteen grinned despite herself. “Multiple, in fact.” 

“ _Multiple_? What did I do to end up in this one fighting you then?” 

“Well in those other dimensions you weren’t a raging murderous lunatic who wanted to take over the world. Who knows how things might have turned out in this universe if you hadn’t.”

“Well I’m not a raging murderous lunatic now, am I?” 

“No. No I suppose you’re not.” 

…  
_Several Days Later._

Thirteen tapped her fingers restlessly. It seemed strange, sitting in the chair where River had died. Missy fiddled with wires all around her per Anista’s hovering instructions, finalizing the details of the programming. 

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Jack asked worriedly. 

“I’ve been working on this project for ages,” Anista said. “All the prototypes went wonderfully.” 

“Not to mention I improved on them,” Missy sang cheerfully. “And I am an expert at these things.” 

“Are you now?” Jack asked. 

“I invented Heaven and uploaded people’s souls for years,” she said casually. 

“Wait…what?” 

“There,” Anista said. “That should be the last of it. Remember, it’s just a short test. Only ten minutes this time. If it works then we can lengthen it. Ready?” 

“I was ready yesterday,” Thirteen said impatiently. “Just get on with it!” 

Missy carefully lowered the device onto her head, adjusting the straps so it fit nicely. 

“Good luck,” she said, flicking the switch. 

A pulsing, blinding headache took over and her vision went white. For a few horrible, painful seconds, she was worried that something had gone terribly wrong. But then a numbness took over, and she could hear birds singing. Soft grass was under her hands knees now, and the colors came back to her. She looked up, blinking the world back into focus. River stood a few feet away, holding an equally impatient, squirming Brixton. 

“Mummy!!” he cried, jumping out of River’s arms. 

Thirteen barely had time to open her arms before he crashed into her, nearly knocking her over. She buried her face in his shoulder, holding him tightly and breathing it all in. For a few minutes, everything was perfect again.


End file.
